Murder
Murder, Murder 1, or 'Murder: Part 1 '''is the first, chronologically the second, installment of the Murder series. The roleplay took place in July 2012 after Melanie and Annie, it's creators, decided they wanted to do one last slasher-style RP for old time's sake. The RP turned out to be so popular between the pair that it spanned 4-sequels and now the episodic series. Cast *Abraelon as Braedon Harris *Annie Juran as Cindy Hamilton *Melanie Putzo as Melanie Hart *Elle Parkes as Elle Parkes *Annie Juran as Annie Ross *October Amat as Toby Deveaux *Lulu Malik as Audrey Harper *Zach McKay as Zach McKay *Melanie DiPrima as Isabel Harris *RP Tool as Arthur Clyde *RP Tool as Chester Grayson *RP Tool as Officer Daniels Events of Murder Isabel Harris returns home from college, she is attacked by Arthur Clyde and killed, being repeatedly stabbed with garden shears. Some time passes and a student from Springsgrove High named Chester Grayson is killed; following his funeral, Melanie Hart invites a group of her friends over to her home for a small party to keep their minds off of the recent tragedies. Annie Ross, Melanie's best friend, has an abusive boyfriend, Zach McKay. Melanie confronts him and he attempts to hit her, not knowing she's a black-belt. After retreating, Zach is killed by a pencil being stabbed in his eye. Back at the party, the following morning the group is exposed to the Buzzing Signal - Arthur's calling card. Audrey Harper freaks out, having heard the rumors linking the sound to the murderer, and decides to leave. She is ambushed and beaten to death with a hammer. The following morning, Annie and Elle Parkes head into town to gather snacks and drinks for the house. They spot a man watching them, carrying a large knife and quickly head back to the others to tell them what they saw. Toby Deveaux questions the girl's story. Zach's body crashes through a window, disrupting the party and causing a panic. Police Officer Daniels attempts to intervene and save the teens but is butchered with a meat hook. Toby then sacrifices himself when the killer throws the hook through the window, aiming for Melanie, his girlfriend, dragging him out and gutting him. The remaining survivors (Melanie, Annie, Elle, Braedon Harris, and Cindy Hamilton) retreat and try to escape through a back window, Arthur ambushes them and grabs Annie before she can climb back inside, stabbing her with a pitchfork and throwing her through a second story window. Arthur finally makes his way into the house, knocking Braedon unconscious and injuring Melanie, who then retreats and hides. Elle is killed in the bathroom. Arthur follows Cindy and Melanie upstairs, the former getting into a physical fight with him before gaining the upper hand and using the deceased Officer's gun to shoot him in the head, unloading the entire clip into his head. Braedon, Melanie, and Cindy are the Final 3 survivors of what is now dubbed "The Buzzing Massacre." Death Count # Isabel Harris - Repeatedly stabbed with shears. # Chester Grayson - Unknown; possibly stabbed to death. (''Death occurred between events) # Zach McKay - Stabbed through the eye with a pencil. # Audrey Harper - Head bashed in with a hammer. # Officer Daniels - Called to the house to investigate and ripped apart by a meat hook. # Toby Deveaux - Pulled through a window and gutted with a meat hook. # Annie Ross - Impaled with a pitchfork, thrown into a second story window. # Elle Parkes - Killed in the bathroom, possibly stabbed to death. (Off Screen) Timeline of Events * April 1, 2009 - 12:00 AM - Arthur Clyde arrives in Springsgrove, California. * ---- * April 3, 2009 - 5:47 PM - Isabel Harris leaves college, heading home for spring break. * ---- * April 4, 2009 - 4:00 PM - Isabel arrives at her home, finds the house empty. * April 4, 2009 - 4:02 PM - Isabel listens to the buzzing signal on her parent's answering machine. * April 4, 2009 - 4:17 PM - Isabel is repeatedly stabbed and killed with a pair of shears. * April 4, 2009 - 9:57 PM - Gabriella and Michael Harris arrive home, discover Isabel's body. * ---- * September 9, 2009 - 8:01 AM - Chester listens to the buzzing signal. * September 10, 2009 - 12:59 PM - Chester is killed. * September 25, 2009 - 7:33 PM - Chester's body is discovered. * --- * October 12, 2009 - 4:30 PM - Chester's funeral * October 12, 2009 - 6:10 PM - Annie, Audrey, Braedon, Cindy, Elle, Melanie, Toby, and Zach gather at Melanie's home for a party together. * October 12, 2009 - 6:46 PM - Braedon and Audrey begin to make out, start to undress to have sex. * October 12, 2009 - 6:55 PM - Zach hits Annie. * October 12, 2009 - 6:59 PM - Melanie confronts Zach, he tries to hit her, she knocks him on the ground. Zach flees. * October 12, 2009 - 7:06 PM - Zach is killed, a pencil stabbed into his left eye. * October 12, 2009 - 7:07 PM - Audrey refuses sex with Braedon, says her mood was spoiled by Zach. * October 13, 2009 - 12:03 AM - Audrey plays buzzing signal on speaker for the group. Cindy reveals that it's supposedly the killer's calling sign. * October 13, 2009 - 12:05 AM - Audrey leaves, heading home in a panic. * October 13, 2009 - 12:09 AM - Arthur ambushes Audrey, beating her head in with a hammer. * October 13, 2009 - 1:40 PM - Annie and Elle head into town to get snacks. They spot Arthur watching them, wielding a knife. The pair fled, heading back to their friends and telling them what happened. * October 13, 2009 - 2:07 PM - Annie and Elle return to the house. Toby questions the girl's story, making sure they weren't imagining things. * October 13, 2009 - 2:15 PM - Zach's body crashes through a window at the Hart house. Toby calls the police, Annie has a break down. * October 13, 2009 - 2:20 PM - Officer Daniels responds, already near the house. * October 13, 2009 - 2:26 PM - Daniels attacked by Arthur upon arrival and murdered. * October 13, 2009 - 2:34 PM - Toby pushes Melanie out of the way when a hook flies into the house, he is pulled out and gutted. * October 13, 2009 - 2:35 PM - Braedon leads Annie, Melanie, and Elle to the back to look for a way out. Cindy hides upstairs. * October 13, 2009 - 2:37 PM - Annie and Elle discover a window they can escape through, Annie goes out first. * October 13, 2009 - 2:38 PM - Braedon and Melanie rejoin Elle, help her outside with Annie. * October 13, 2009 - 2:40 PM - Arthur spots the girls outside, Braedon and Melanie pull Elle back in. They grab Annie and start to pull her back in. * October 13, 2009 - 2:41 PM - Arthur impales Annie with a pitchfork, throws her body into a second story window. * October 13, 2009 - 2:44 PM - Arthur enters the house. * October 13, 2009 - 2:47 PM - Braedon tries to hide Elle in a closet. Arthur discovers the pair and throws Braedon into a wall, knocking him out. Elle flees to the bathroom. * October 13, 2009 - 2:48 PM - Melanie attempts to fight Arthur off but he's too strong, she runs upstairs to hide. * October 13, 2009 - 2:50 PM - Elle is discovered and killed. * October 13, 2009 - 2:52 PM - Melanie and Cindy reunite. They hide together. * October 13, 2009 - 3:01 PM - Arthur finally discovers the girls, attacking them. The trio falls over a balcony together, Melanie hands on and Cindy crashes into the ground with Arthur. * October 13, 2009 - 3:03 PM - Cindy gets a hold of Daniels' gun, unloads the clip into Arthur's head. * October 13, 2009 - 3:28 PM - Following reports of gunshots, police arrive on the scene. * October 13, 2009 - 3:29 PM - Police discover Daniels' and Toby's bodies. * October 13, 2009 - 3:30 PM - Melanie and Cindy are escorted out of the house. Police discover Zach's body. * October 13, 2009 - 3:32 PM - Police discover Elle's body and KO'd Braedon. * October 13, 2009 - 3:36 PM - Police discover Annie's body upstairs. * October 13, 2009 - 5:02 PM - Cindy, Melanie, and Braedon are taken to the hospital. * October 14, 2009 - 12:03 AM - Police discover Audrey's body near the house. * END OF MURDER 1 EVENTS Aftermath and Legacy The Buzzing Massacre marked the start of a bloody history for Springsgrove, California. Following the killings, a strict curfew was placed on the town for several years. Many familes, specifically those relating to the 5 teenage victims, uprooted from the town and never returned. Arthur's body was taken to Springsgrove Memorial Hospital's morgue where it sat for 2 days before mysteriously disappearing, police put out an APB for Arthur - fearing he somehow survived - but eventually this was dropped. Upon checking security footage, police discovered the video feed was mysteriously missing from the time his body vanished, an odd, black image overtaking the screen. Eventually, the killings would be dubbed "The Buzzing Massacre" due to the strange buzzing noise Arthur would send his victims. Beck Brennan would later survive another set of killings and begin to write a book about her experiences as well as writing about the original killings. Her book was picked up by Hollywood director, Nina Holden and her film studio began production on it. As the movie production went on, various young, new Hollywood stars signed up for the movie. * Jacob Ramirez as Braedon * Amy Hart as Melanie * Tara Noble as Cindy * Amanda Rose as Elle * Lana Lloyd as Annie * Keenan Reed as Toby * Courtney Van Der Wahl as Audrey * Ethan Hawke as Zach * Nadira Sloan as Isabel * Zig Ashley as The Killer Eventually, Amy and Zig would be revealed to be two new killers - murdering their fellow cast members. Amy revealing her motive as avenging her now deceased half-sister Melanie, blaming Braedon for her death. Category:Murder 1 Category:Roleplay Category:Murder series